50 Shades of Yellow (Pokémon Story)
by gaglet
Summary: Pokémon story about Pikachu the slut type Pokémon.
1. Introduction

Pikachu the slut type.

Prologue.

Pikachu flopped out his yellow nob. 'Pika?' he said lustfully looking at Ash. Ash just sighed and told Pikachu for the one thousandth time he was not interested in licking it and just wanted to train him.

This Pikachu was already the father to three children. Ash only knew about two of them. The third child is one he had with Misty. Ash would be devastated if he knew as he regularly cracked one out thinking of her. Misty and this slut type have made a pact not to tell Ash. So this adventure begins…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.** **Don't forget to love yourself.**

Normal Tuesday routine for the little yellow slut type. Wake up. Check. Look at the time on his poke smart phone. Check. Have a quick peek at some disgusting poke porn until his penis becomes so charged with electricity that it lights up the bedroom. Check. Spunk on the floor. Check. He always finds twenty minutes in the morning for loving himself. Spending the other 23 hours and 40 in pursuit of happiness. Happiness in this case is a hole, not necessarily a wet hole, just something to screw.

Normal routine for Ash. Get woken by Pikachu's white splat land on his face. You see, Ash slept on the floor, he was the lower rank in this relationship. Pikachu has treated him like crap since day one. On that day, Pikachu knew how to get chosen, knew how to find himself someone who would become his bitch. He didn't zap Ash deliberately on that day, nor did he light up Misty's innards with his electric dick. No, he looked and acted like the Pokémon he looks like on the outside. Manipulation at its finest.

So I guess next it must be asked why Pikachu is like is this… No it mustn't. He wasn't abused, he didn't copy the behaviours from anyone. He just likes doing rude things with his yellow willy, and doesn't care too much for anyone. Well, that's not entirely true. While it's true he has three children he cares little for, and he has many sexual relationships with men and women, there is someone for whom he cares. Someone that makes him have a strange electrical buzz inside him. This buzz is heart. Yes, he has one just. Who is this person that can get a spark in an almost dormant chest? That's for later, dear reader.

Back to the morning routine…Pikachu washes his gammy bellend and squeezes out the last bit of unborn half-baby from his yellow fella in a nice warm shower. Ash on the other hand is given rags by Pikachu that he must clean his stained face with. They both time it so they meet in the kitchen. At this moment Ash always exerts a little authority, and tells Pikachu which Gym they will be going to, or what time they will meet Misty and the other guy. Pikachu needs Ash for this, Pokémon can't organise.

They finish up and leave to meet with the gang. Pikachu already has a stiffy thinking about Misty's snatch, which he knows about first hand, and imagining Brock's black beast, which he has smelt but never seen or touched. One day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Pokémon Gym

So they finally meet. Ash and his yellow master and its yellow master (its poke dick), meet Misty and the other guy outside a pokémon gym. Misty had a washing machine malfunction, and only had the filthiest outfit left to wear today. I guess that's what they mean by 'don't put all your poké eggs in one basket'. The outfit7 consisted of a tight white crop top with about 95% of her milkers showing as they were pushed up so much due to its small size. This wasn't intentional. On her lower half she wore tiny pink shorts. They were denim, which is lucky for her because otherwise there would be 'camel toe'. If this Pikachu saw camel toe, well we'd all see poké boner. Normalyl it's not an issue when a Pokémon gets a stiffy, but that only applies to regular types, water, fire etc.… However when a slut type becomes aroused, it simply loses its mind. There is nothing a trainer can do until it dick splats somewhere.

Back to the story. The other guy was in a good mood as he had caught a little orange dragon earlier. I say earlier, he was on the way back from a club, and as he walked down a dark alley he heard it masturbating. Realising he didn't have a Pokémon on him (clubs in the town have banned them since the poké riot of 12 months ago, that's a story for later), he only had one weapon, a rohypnol tab. As it teased its orange foreskin up and down, its mouth was open as it drooled and its eyes were shut. It was probably thinking about a medium female orange dragon. 10 minutes later it was out like a light. The other guy dragged it home and put it in a Pokéball.

Back to the story again. As everyone looked around, the relatively happy mood took a tense turn. The slut type Pikachu had become aroused by the juggernauts that were Misty's boobs. They are different to the cartoon. They are like 36DDs. Pink nipples. She had the enhancement when she won a gym battle once and got loads of money. Everyone thought she would save the money, but she had her tits made huge. Sometimes people surprise you. As its poké-dick became electric, everyone took an inward sigh, especially Ash. They all knew what this meant. Pikachu waddled towards the gym, Mistry reading the situation followed.

Gyms these days also contained rooms to stay in, much like a hotel. Misty did the talking at the desk and they went upstairs to their room. Pikachu walked behind watching her tight ass go up the stairs, step by step. The rooms are pretty basic, a bed, an en-suite, a TV, a mini fridge, and some stuff to wash Pokéballs with, although this is essentially regular soap gel.

Pikachu, already naked and a slut type, hopped onto the bed and watched Misty, 'Pika, pika fucking chu,' it said. Misty started singing the theme song to the cartoon but in a seductive way as she swayed side to side in an erotic dance. She picked up the Pokéball cleaner and dripped in down her cleavage. Her milkers shone under the shitty hotel light. She rubbed in the gel over them. The top of them wobbled as they were so huge. At this point the power shifts. Misty is in total control. 'You like that you little yellow prick, don't you?' she asks. 'Piiiiiik.' He replies. They both know she is now in control. She takes her thumbs and still swaying side to side, she puts them down her shorts ready to remove them. She is teasing, so does it very slowly. She does it until she reaches the end of her pube trail. 'Oh, you want me to go further Yellow Dick?' She asks in a rhetorical way. By now the electric boner of the slut type is bigger than the Pokémon itself. Its bright glow suggests it's ready to plough.

Misty then takes off her top and her massive bouncing boobs take a second to settle after the force of the top being removed. She then puts her fingers down her shorts, wiggles them around and slowly sucks them, showing the slut type that she tastes good. His slightly red cheeks are now bright red all over. Misty crawls over the bed toward him, 'i'm going to remove my shorts, I have no panties on, then my pussy is yours you little shit fuck.' As she removes them and her pussy lips are showing and all the messy stuff inbetween, he can't handle it… Dick splat. Did I not mention, slut types although horny a lot, spuzz really quickly. Misty has learnt if she teases, she never has to get fucked. She likes the power too.

What took place in the gym bedroom was the most intense battle of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Misty, Thingy, Ash, and Pikachu were at Ash's for dinner. Ash, feeling particularly low on confidence, had invited Misty and Thingy around for different reasons. He invited Misty around as he wanted to tell her he is falling in love with her. Thingy was there for moral support. Pikachu, was there because he does what the fuck he wants.

Ash served the starters. He was too nervous to attempt the lobster he bought as a starter for this special occasion, so he put some ready salted crisps in a cracked bowl. Ash offered them first to Misty, "do you, er, er want some?" he asked nervously. Misty, unaware of his nerves, gave a half-smile and took a handful. After offering the crisps to Misty, he didn't offer any around individually, and put the crisps on the table. Ash was trying to show Misty she was more special to him than the others. However her mind was elsewhere.

How come I haven't described what Misty was wearing to the meal? She wasn't expecting sex, so she simply dressed in her usual outfit. I won't describe her usual outfit, they were her normal clothes from the cartoon series. If you don't know the cartoon, google it. So why was she definitely not expecting sex? Pikachu had text her about an hour before she came over to say he had masturbated over Sonic the Hedgehog porn repeatedly, and had no juice left. Misty therefore made the decision to wear underwear and dress normally.

Two hours earlier Pikachu's friend, Barry, who is a Sega fan, sent the yellow pocket monster a link to a weird video online of Sonic getting fucked by a human. In the video, Sonic instantly gets pregnant. The blue half-Sonic baby rips out of Sonic's stomach and cums on the human. The human then 'dies' just like Sonic does in the original game when touched by an enemy when ring-less. Pikachu turned on 'loop' on the video and smashed out yellow porridge from his poké-dick until it ached. Hence why Misty was getting none tonight. Usually, on such an occasion they would have a 'quickie with his poke-dickie' in the bathroom while Ash cooked. Not tonight. Although the evening still proved eventful.

Misty and Pikachu didn't really say a word to each other that night although they text under Ash and Thingy's noses, from the minute Misty arrived until… well you can see below:

Pikachu: wtf? Normal clothes?

Misty: no sex = no visual treats. Use your imagination…

Pikachu: Don't need to, can use my memory ;)

Misty: Cheeky! Which memory? :-p

Pikachu: let's see… maybe last time we had dinner here and I tickled your twat under the table using my special electricity attack.

Misty: TICKLED? You burnt my clit.

Pikachu: Drama queen, it was barely warm.

Misty: I know, I just needed to make sure you licked it better :-P

Pikachu: Legit increased by experience points. I owe you for that…

Misty: You owe me your yellow banana in my monkey mouth.

Pikachu: ! monkey mouth? Dirty word. Well first peel back the skin and taste ;-)

Misty: *peels back skin, licks slowly what I find all the way up*

Pikachu: *banana gets harder*

Misty: mmmm this banana isn't very ripe, even though it's soooooo yellow…. it's so hard, Misty's monkey mouth is watering.

Pikachu: don't tease!

Misty: Misty's monkey mouth wants one of its '5-a-day'

Pikachu: I think you need your vitamins, you're looking ill ;-) Better gobble up this yellow banana.

Misty: Oh, you want my monkey mouth to gobble your yellow banana? Your banana is big, I may not get it all is my monkey mouth…

Pikachu: Fuck you! come upstairs in 10!

Misty: Couldn't possibly, after all you ache too much for little old me…

Pikachu: ! If your wet monkey mouth eats my banana, I will fucking do anything to you that you want. I will be your fucking slave; I will shit on your fucking face, whatever the fuck you want… JUST COME UPSTAIRS AND HAVE 1 OF YOUR 5 A DAY

Misty: :-P good little slave, go up to the bathroom, I will follow you up. Don't shit up there, that's going on my face later.

Pikachu: you're fucking weird Misty! I love it 3 Ok, come up in 10, nice and ready to have poke-shit on your face and my big ripe banana…

8 minutes later Pikachu was up in the bathroom. Misty was on the sofa, dripping wet, mainly at the thought of the shit on her face. She hoped Pikachu hadn't been eating dry food in the last 24 hours. She was just waiting for her conversation with Thingy to naturally end so she could exit. The sooner the better really, as Thingy was beginning to smell monkey mouth saliva. Thingy seemingly had ended the conversation, and as he did, he started a coughing fit. Misty waited an extra 10 seconds before leaving the room to check he was ok. Almost on cue (and it was on cue) Ash enters and says timidly, 'Misty, I…am…falling… in love with you…' Everyone in the room stood there silent, unsure what to say, for what seemed like forever.

Pikachu was upstairs for what for him also felt like forever… prairie-dogging a shit, and teasing some population porridge out of the yellow throbbing electric tip.


End file.
